Gunpla Battle
Gunpla Battle (ガンプラバトル, Ganpura Batoru) is the fictional simulated battles. Overview Gunpla battles are operated like flight simulators. players (also known as Gunpla Meisters) go to the local P.O.D. arcade, which has a Haro for them to place the Gunpla in. A giant Haro is available for larger Gunpla such as the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". For safety reasons, the player is required to wear a pilot suit. Game controls, as well machine specifications are based on how the Gunpla is created/customized. The Gunpla tournament involves battles between three-player teams. The performance of machine is relative to the Gunpla itself, every bit of detail increase its performance, while shoddy work makes it lower. Scale also plays a major factor in Gunpla battle; for instance, a player can pilot an MA-08 Big Zam mobile armor, but if the Gunpla is 1/177 scale, then it is larger than a 1/144 scale mobile suit. Gunpla Battle World Championships In the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships at Shizuoka, Japan, 90 representatives from around the world who had qualified in the qualification tournament must compete in 8 qualifying periods of Gunpla Battle in several days. Some of the qualifying periods like Tamaire and 3-On-3 Team Battle requires the representatives to compete together as a team against other teams. Other periods such as 4 Person Knockout Competition and Rifle Shooting puts the representatives to fight against each other. Each qualifying period gives 4 points for the winners and 0 point for the losers. But, in Single Battle match for the 8th Period, the representatives will be given 2 points if the match ended in a draw result. After 8 qualifying periods have ended, 16 representatives with the highest points will be selected to enter the knockout phase. *First Period - 4 Person Knockout Competition *Second Period - Battle Royal Elimination Match *Third Period - One-On-One Original Weapon Match *Fourth Period - Rifle Shooting *Fifth Period - Tamaire *Sixth Period - 3-On-3 Team Battle *Seventh Period - Gunpla Race *Eighth Period - Single Battle 'Changes by the 14th championships' By the time the 14th championships come, there are a few rule changes, at least for the under-19 championship. It is highly possible that the changes took effect as early as the 12th championships, seeing as 4 tournaments that Paul Gekko and Juvia's win in the 7th. 'Known Gunpla Battle Fields' *'Field 01: Space' ::Simulates different parts of space such as the Moon's surface or a Universal Century battlefield. *'Field 02: Desert' ::Simulates a desert setting in a hot dry weather. *'Field 03: Forest' ::Simulates a forest or jungle setting in different seasons on Earth or inside a colony. In a colony stage, damage to the colony structure will result in an adverse change in atmosphere, with strong winds drawing all objects into the hole. A Gunpla loses by ring-out if it is sucked out of the colony. *'Field 04: Mountain' ::Simulates a mountain setting in different seasons. *'Field 05: City' ::Simulates either an Earth city or the inside of a colony. As with the forest stage, colony city stages are susceptible to structural damage. *'Field 07: Ruins' ::Simulates a city ruins setting. *'Field 09: Canyon' ::Simulates a canyon or gorge landscape in daytime or nighttime settings. *'Field 11: Castle' ::Simulates a Feudal Japanese castle grounds. *'Field 12: Island' ::Simulates a small Island with combination of Forest, Canyon, and other possible field types. *'Field 13: Tundra' ::Simulates a polar environment with low temperatures. *'Battle Royal' ::Combines all fields into one to accommodate multiple Gunpla. Players starting in the space field can make an atmospheric entry to Earth to continue their battles in the other fields. *'Gunpla Race' ::A single race track built around the forest field. 'Gunpla Battle World Championships Tournament Winners' *Paul Gekko and Juvia - Joint Winners of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships. Category:Events